Rand al'Thor
General Statistics *'Birthplace:' Slopes of Dragonmount *'Power:' channeling saidin *'Personality:' Rand is very serious, having his heart hardened through all the trials he has been through. He is mulishly stubborn, and if someone goads him he will dig his heels in and resist, even if they are talking sense. He can become angry quickly, a result of the taint on saidin, but is also often very detached from his emotions. He has no qualms about killing men, but will do his best to leave a woman unharmed, which has caused him many unnecessary problems. *'Strengths:' Rand is the Dragon Reborn, ordained by the Prophecies of the Dragon to both save the world and destroy it. He is potentially the most powerful channeler of saidin in the world and shows particular deftness when weaving Fire. Before being sucked into the house he received training from Blademasters on how to use a sword, and Aiel warriors on how to fight with the spear and with his bare hands. As such, he is a powerful fighter all around. *'Weaknesses:' Rand has received two wounds in his lifetime that will not heal. Both are on his side, and both were caused by the Forsaken, and no amount of Healing has ever had an effect on them. As such he is very vulnerable if hurt there. Another aspect that can be seen as a "weakness" is that he will not purposely hurt a woman. This is a result of his upbringing in a society that would never harm a woman, and because of his refusal to hurt women he has caused himself many unnecessary problems, most caused by the Forsaken Lanfear, who ended up killing his "mentor", Moiraine Damodred Aes Sedai. He torments himself over the death of every woman because of him, even Aiel Far Dareis Mai. Background Rand was raised by Tam al'Thor, a shepherd and farmer from the Two Rivers. He was raised believing this man to be his father, and Kari al'Thor to be his long-dead mother. He lived with his father until he was about 20 years old, and was looking forward to his life as a shepherd and soon-to-be husband to Egwene al'Vere, the daughter of the mayor of Emond's Field. Then, on Winternight, 998 NE, Two Rivers was attacked by Trollocs, beasts that no one believed to be real. His father was seriously hurt and, as Rand struggled to get him to safety in the town, Tam began raving in his fever, and declared that he hand found Rand as a baby after a battle on the side of a mountain. Convinced his father was only delirious, Rand pressed on, only to find the town had gone up almost entirely in flames when he reached it. Help was found for his father, but then the town's mysterious visitor, an Aes Sedai by the name of Moiraine and her Warder, Lan, declared that the Trollocs were after Rand and his two friends, Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybara, and spirited them out of the town along with a visiting gleeman by the name of Thom Merrilin and Egwene. Nynaeve al'Meara followed them after finding them gone, wanting to ensure the four returned safely. Along the way, Moiraine reveals to Egwene and Nynaeve can channel and they are recruited to be Aes Sedai, and together the group travel to the Eye of the World to try and destroy the evil forces working against them. There Rand first wields saidin, killing the Forsaken Aginor, and one who claims to be Ba'alzamon, whom Rand believes to be the Dark One himself. After traveling some more, Rand and Ba'alzamon face off again, and Rand received the first unhealing wound in his side. The battle finally confirmed that Rand is indeed the Dragon Reborn, a fact that takes Rand a long time to come to terms with. After camping that winter with Moiraine, Perrin, Min Farshaw and the Shienarans, he flees the camp, fearing for his friend's lives, knowing he was still being hunted by Ba'alzamon. He escapes to Tear, infiltrates the Stone of Tear, and takes the fabled Sword That is Not a Sword, Callandor, which can only be wielded by the Dragon Reborn himself. This proves to much of the world that he is the Dragon Reborn, and with it he finally kills Ba'alzamon after a long and bloody battle in the Stone of Tear. Egwene confesses to him that she only loves him as a brother now, which is a relief for Rand, who has fallen in love with Elayne Trakand, the Daughter-Heir of Andor. After remaining in the Stone of Tear to establish himself and gather forces to aid him, Rand traveled to the Aiel Waste, where he declares himself their prophesied Car'a'carn, the Chief of Chiefs, He Who Comes With The Dawn. He fulfills this prophecy by traveling to Rhuidean, where men aiming to become Clan Chiefs travel, and is the only "wetlander" to return alive, and the only one two be branded on his arms with not one but two golden dragons, which proves to the Aiel that he is the Car'a'carn. However many Aiel rejected him and formed an army against him, but those that believed him became his primary armed forces. Rand later battles the Forsaken Asmodean in Rhuidean, captures him, and forces him into teaching him to better wield saidin. Rand then lead the Aiel out of the Aiel Waste, or the Three-Fold Land as they refer to it, taking the countries of Cairhien and Caemlyn as he does so. There he kills the Forsaken Rahvin, only to have Moiraine Sedai killed by the Forsaken Lanfear, a woman who has been approaching Rand often, who was the lover of the Dragon Reborn before Rand, Lews Therin Telamon. While Lanfear is killed by Moiraine at the same time, Rand feels a deep guilt over her loss. After taking Caemlyn, Rand declared an amnesty for all male channelers and forms the Black Tower, in opposition to the White Tower where Aes Sedai are trained, raised, and live. The men of the Black Tower are called Asha'man, and Mazrim Taim, a man who proclaimed himself to be the Dragon Reborn but was then proven false, comes to Rand and Rand declares him the M'Hael, or leader, of the Black Tower. While in Caemlyn, Rand is approached by an embassy of Aes Sedai from Elaida, the usurper who took the Amyrlin Seat of the White Tower, and they trap him, kidnap him, stuff him in a box, shield him, and begin a long journey to take him to Elaida in the White Tower to be put under the Tower's control. When he is discovered to be gone, his armies set out to find him, and when they finally reach the Aes Sedai trapping him, the Battle of Dumai's Wells ensues. When he manages to break out of the box in the confusion, Rand flees to the nearby forest, wounded badly and trying to avoid being hurt in the midst of battle. It is through the wandering in the forest that he comes across the mansion, and, hoping to receive help and treatment of his wounds there, he goes in. Betrayed! Information Statistics *'Speed:' 4 *'Might:' 3 *'Sanity:' 3 *'Knowledge:' 2 Rooming *'Room Number:' 2 *'Roommate:' Namine Inventory Rand currently has no items. Found Rooms Rand has not found any rooms yet. Relationships Canon Relationships *'Nynaeve al'Meara' Betrayed! Relationships Category:Characters Category:Wheel of Time